The Perseus Attraction - Season 2
'''Season 2 '''of The Perseus Attraction follows the first season of the popular FanFiction. In this time it was nominated for a Phoenix Award, and gathered a large fanbase. It consists of 19 episodes, and covers the plot of 'Sea of Monsters', with fairly radical changes. It is rated T for violence, sexual references and language. It was followed by a third season, Season 3. Episode List #''Season 2 Pilot: Family Outing Anyone? - ''Grover gets involved romantically with a cyclops, Tyson watches too much of 'The Inbetweeners' and things get awkward when Percy sees Annabeth's nearly developed teenage body. #''Chiron Writes A Book And We Get Screwed - ''Percy talks to some bronze bulls, Annabeth beats Clarisse in a hotness contest and the underworld fuzz finally catch up with Chiron, while a new Camp Manager takes over... #''The Half-Blood Games Begin - ''Annabeth explains Chiron's book, the Half-Blood Games claim more campers and Percy learns techinques to survive the Games should his time come. #''Well, That Was Unexpected ''- There is a new victor of the Games, more kids die in them and Percy decides he has to do something about it. #''I Trade Banter With A Pedo - ''Percy is reaped, Arty watches him on TV and Mr D enters his element. #''Quest Turn Out To Be Allegorical - ''Annabeth and Percy share a moment, Percy has an erection at the exact wrong moment and Hermes finally gets given some godly attention. #''A Lord Of The Titans Lives In An Ice-Box - ''Percy discovers he likes Indie music, Luke teaches them a thing or two about life and swordfighting while Annabeth remains suspicious. #''Hades Tells You To Read: HTBB, MP, AFIL - ''Hades goes to meet his Ex, Nico speaks Italian and Poseidon and Sally read a disturbing interview. Meanwhile, Triton sets off to kill Percy. #''Luke Teaches Me To Fight - ''Tyson gives important advice on girls, Percy trains with Luke while Annabeth calls out tips and the Heroes go to meet their new neighbours. #''We Steal Some Doughnuts - ''Annabeth explains Padidimus Theory in a few words, Luke slangs off Hermes' sons in general (even though he is one) and Percy and Tyson debate whether they would prefer to go out with Annabeth if she was fat, or had no teeth, while Annabeth blushes at Percy's forwardness. #''I Get 'Slammed' (Whatever That Means) - ''Percy gets slammed, Annabeth has a weird dream, Luke reflects on how their budget is being cut by the Hunger Games parody and Triton gets owned by Percy. #''Little Talks - ''The Monster Ball is approaching and Annabeth wants Percy to take her to it, Luke teaches Percy how to be a strong, confident piece of Cheddar after being threatened by Annabeth to ensure Perce asks her out and the dance brings out unexpected Percabeth feelings. #''White Sky - ''Annabeth reads '50 Shades of Percy', they finally reach the Sea of Monsters and get caught between two unstoppable forces. Vampire Weekend star. #''Crazy, Stupid Hercules - ''Annabeth catches a fish, Luke disappears much to reader dismay, the Phoenix Awards are mentioned and Arty gets her older sister, Aphrodite, to help her wih trying to attract Percy, who it is confirmed she likes more than 'One Direction.' #''Goddamit Annabeth, It's Not Real! - ''Annabeth heckles some Sirens, Percy sees something very, very disturbing, Apollo has an awkward conversation with a Doctor and Poseidon breaks Zeus' TV. #''The Princess Satyr - ''Percy fights a legendary duel, Annabeth goes crazy, and a mysterious man in pink appears to save the day. #''50 Shades of Percy - ''Luke discovers his ship only has two cabins, Tyson forces Percy into a room with Annabeth, they role play a scene from '50 Shades of Grey', with a disturbing 'Mr and Mrs Jackson' twist and Mr D spots 'the gusy from the burger bar'. #''The Season Two Finale - ''Percy and Annabeth are forced to take part in the Half-Blood Games, Mr D and Chiron make a bad bet with a group of campers, Grover makes a shocking discovery, and hides with Travis from Juniper. Character Appearance List Main Cast *Percy Jackson - 18 episodes *Annabeth Chase - 18 episodes *Grover Underwood - 6 episodes *Luke Castellan - 9 episodes Main Supporting Cast *Tyson Jackson - 15 episodes *Arty - 5 episodes *Mr D - 5 episodes *Travis Stoll - 6 episodes *Tantalus - 5 episodes *Chiron - 3 episodes *Posiedon - 3 episodes. Special Guests *Katie Gardiner - 1 episode *Juniper - 1 episode Trivia *Nico makes his first appearance in Episode 8. *Percy and Annabeth share the most episode appearances, at 18 out of 19 episodes. This is the only time, Percy does not feature in an episode. Category:The Perseus Attraction (FanFiction Story)